Doubles or Singles?
by crystalessences
Summary: A 9th grade american girls tennis team gets transferred to Japan. More precisely to Seigaku. How will the Regulars adjust to the twelve new girls? How far will the girls get in the tournament? A few pairings and just a little bit of drama. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so I'm starting this as a trial to see how well it does. I will probably be slow at posting since this isn't my top priority but I will work on it since it's what's running through my head right now.  
I'm including a character list (at the end of this chapter) since there are quite a few people…**

**Anyways, I don't own Prince of Tennis but it'd be pretty cool if I did. ~Crystal**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – First Days in Japan**

Slinging my bag over my shoulder I start to open our front door.

"Have a good day!" My mom called from the kitchen.

"I'll try." I called back. Stepping out into the day I closed the door behind me and felt my spirits rise. I walked out to the street and turned to the left, the direction of my new school. About halfway there I'm intercepted by Riley.

"Cierra, slow down, you walk way too fast."

"Huh?" I turned around to see Riley running towards me. At the sight of her I burst out laughing.

"Oh shut it." Riley walks past me.

"But you're wearing a skirt!"

"I said shut up!"

"Okay, okay." I caught up to my shorter friend. Together we quickly walked to school, meeting three of our friends at the gate.

"Hey!" Madi waved as we walked up.

"Hey Madi. Hey Tanya, Lexi." I greeted

"Hey" Lexi greeted

"What's up?" asked Tanya

"The sky." Riley said dully.

"Yes, yes it is." I agreed

"We should probably get going." Madi turned towards the building.

"Let us depart then." I said

We navigated through the crowded halls and somehow made it to class on time.

~~After class ('cause school is boring)~~

"Cierra!" I turned around to see three more friends walking towards me.

"Hey." I gave a slight wave.

"Hola" Jessica greeted

"Hi" Allison came up beside me.

"We got lost." Malorie said, running a fidgeting hand through her brown hair.

"Of course you did." I sigh "Come on, we don't want to keep everyone else waiting."

We ran down to the courts to find everyone else was already there.

"That's the last of us." Bernadette said, counting heads. She picked up her racquet bag and turned towards the courts.

"Let's do this." Lexi said confidently, making her way towards the courts. We passed a few spectators and I couldn't figure out why anyone would want to come and watch a practice. We stood at the gates of the courts and I spotted a pink track-suit. "Coach!" I called. The older woman turned around and smiled at us. She walked over and opened up the gate.

"Hello girls, it's nice to see you all."

"Hello." Everyone responded together.

"Hello Cierra." She hugged me.

"Hi Grandma."

"Grandma?" a tall boy with purple eyes and slightly spiked black hair stood behind Gran.

"Ah, Momo you're finally here." She spun around to face the boy.

"Ah, about that..." Momo sweat dropped and started to rub the back of his head.

"We'll talk later." Gran waved him off "Girls come with me." She led us onto the courts. We attracted a stared from some off the athletes but that was probably due to the fact we were still wearing our uniforms. Gran led us to the farthest courts. "Regulars, break for a minute." The boys who had been playing stopped and came towards Gran, there were eight in total, including Momo from earlier.

"I would like to introduce these girls." She gestured to us "They moved here from the states." We all waved in greeting.

"But why are you introducing them to us?" asked one guy. He had black hair, fairly close cut but a few long strands in the front.

"Because these girls used to make up their schools' tennis team." Gran explained "I would have had them practicing with the other girls but they just aren't on the same level. Instead as the girls Regualrs they're going to practice with you eight."

"Wait, we have to play with girls?" One boy with messy, reddish hair questioned.

"Do you have a problem with it Eiji?" asked Gran

"Well, they're girls so…"

"So because we're girls we're incapable of playing against guys?" Bernadette had a scary edge in her voice.

"He made angry Berni come out." Glory whispered. Berni is normally a mellow and nice girl but when it comes to sports she's really aggressive and can be kinda mean, but it never happens off the court.

"No, I wasn't saying it like that." Eiji waved his hands around in a defensive manner.

"But it sure did sound like it." Great, Madi was joining in too.

"That's enough." Gran was serious "I have seen these girls play well and I've decided they are going to practice with you and I won't take any whining or complaints." She turned to us "Go ahead and get changed.

"Alright." We jogged to the locker room. There were no other girls there given they were already at practice.  
We don't have any set practice uniform so we all have a variety of gear. Some wore plain t-shirts and others had dry-fit tops. Some of us dawned running shorts or tennis skirts and then there was Riley and her basketball shorts.

"Cute top Cierra." My blond friend complimented.

"Thanks Allison." I said, pulling said tank-top on. I loved it because of the color; it was a pale blue with black trim that matched my black skirt.  
Like most of the other girls I pulled my hair up because my thick brown mess had a habit of getting in the way.

"Ready?" Riley asked, grabbing her racquet.

"Yep." I grabbed my racquet bag and the two of us left the locker room. We jogged to the courts where the Regulars had been.

"First." Riley tagged the fence.

"I didn't know we were racing." I set my bag down on a bench and pulled out one of my racquets. One of the Regulars walked up to us.

"U-um, what are your guys' names?" he asked in a meek voice. He had light brown hair that stuck up a bit in the front.

"I'm Riley." She greeted

"And I'm Cierra."

"And who are you?" asked Riley

"Oh, I'm Takashi." He smiled weakly

"Nice to meet you." I smiled back

"N-nice to meet you too…"

Takashi seemed nice but seemed a bit shy even around the other guys.

The rest of the girls came out a few minutes later and Coach called the group together.

"For the Regulars I've asked this young man here to plan out a very special practice regimen." Gran finished with a laugh.

I looked over at the boy; he wore glasses and a white t-shirt and carried a cardboard box.

"Sadaharu?" Almost all the guys said together.

Riley looked at me questioningly but I just shrugged. Just because it was my grandma's team didn't mean I knew everyone. To be honest I didn't know any of them.

"Hello." He greeted, dropping the box "To get through the long match schedule till Nationals we'll start with lower body strength training."

He passed Velcro straps out to everyone.

"These are ankle weights. There are two half pound lead bars in each. They will give your legs a little bit of extra resistance." He explained

"Seems logical." Jessica said, strapping hers on.

"It's not much weight." Momo commented

I strapped mine on and stood up. "You probably don't want to start with too much weight."

"I've also set up red, blue and yellow cones. And made up lots of these balls I colored with red, blue and yellow lines."

Sadaharu took feeding position on the side of the court with the cones and Eiji stood on the other side.

"So we hit the cone with the same colored ball." Madi was trying to make sure she had it right. I nodded.

"Okay, I get it." Eiji told Sadaharu.

"If you miss your gone." Sadaharu readied his racquet and feed the ball.

From where I stood I could barely make out that it was red.

"Its red!" declared Eiji. He swung and the ball curved to hit the red cone. He hit a blue next.

"What an eye. It's amazing how he tracks the color just a second after Sadaharu hits it." Said the boy with short black hair from earlier.

"Yellow!" Eiji hit another.

"No one's better than Eiji at tracking a moving object." The guy stated.

"There is." A guy with sandy brown hair next to him pointed to the other court where a shorter boy with a red and white shirt and cap was hitting balls against Gran.

"They're both doing pretty well." Gran commented.

"They're going to feel the effects of the weights soon." Sadaharu told her.

I looked down at my own weights, wondering how I was going to hold up.

"It's red." Eiji stood ready

"Sorry that's blue."

"No way." Eiji swung but missed and the ball rolled towards us on the sidelines. It was red.

"It's red! Why'd you do that? I was right! You tricked me Sadaharu!" Eiji rattled off at him.

"When your stamina goes so does your judgment." Sadaharu came up to the net. "Kikumaru your out and I forgot to tell you something. If you miss you have to drink my extra special vegetable juice." He held up a cup full of a dark green liquid.

"Why is it that strange color?" asked Eiji

"Don't worry it's all edible." Sadaharu smirked "Come on. Drink it all hot shot."

Eiji grabbed the cup a chugged it down. We all stood watching in anticipation.

"Blah!" Eiji started running off the courts "Whats in this stuff?!" Then he started calling for water.

"Ryoma!" Gran hit a ball towards the other boy but he missed because he was focused on Eiji. Sadaharu came up with another glass. Ryoma chugged it down and ran off the courts faster than Eiji.

"What cha' waiting for guys, you're next."

The black haired boy was up.

"It's red!" He hit the cone. His next balls all hit, blue, yellow, yellow, red.

"Hey Cierra." Malorie came up next to me. "I heard some other players say that he's Shuichiro, the co-captain."

"No wonder he's good."

Then he tripped, his ball missing and hitting the fence instead. He drank the concoction and ran off for water too.

"Here's your racquet pal." The guy Shuichiro had been talking to earlier handed Takashi his racquet.

"Gee thanks."

"IT'S RED!"

"Well he sure changes when he's on the court." Commented Allison

"It's even worse than Berni." Laughed Malorie

He called all of his balls until he hit a blue ball on the red cone. Sadaharu gave him the drink and he ran off like the others.

Momo went up next. Every time he hit a cone it almost fell over.

"He's probably had the most power so far." Said Haley, We all nodded in agreement.

Then he missed his blue shot. After he had his drink he was off the court faster than the others.

Next up was a guy with an orange bandana. Each time he hit the ball it curve mid flight. He lasted awhile till he miss judged a blue shot. He took his drink and started to calmly walk away but he started to walk faster until he was running off the courts.

Next up was the guy who gave Takashi his racquet. He hit a good amount of balls before he messed up on an easy shot.

"Shusuki you did that on purpose!" protested Eiji

"Yep, I wanted to try this." He grabbed the cup and drank it down.

"Ah, it's really not that gross you know." Sadaharu seemed baffled "its kind good."

"You liar! It stinks." Yelled Eiji

"Okay girls. Who is going to go first?" asks Gran

We all looked at each other, secretly not wanting to go.

"Cierra volunteers!" Riley yells, pushing me forward.

"Thanks Riley." I grabbed my racquet and took my position.

"Ready?" asks Sadaharu

"Of course."

* * *

**Characters:**

Alexis (Lexi for short) plays: doubles with Tanya. Strong shot(s): lob.

Allison plays: doubles with Malorie. Strong shot(s): down the middle.

Bernadette (Berni for short) (Captain) plays: doubles with Haley. Strong shot(s): cross court poach, power serve.

Cierra plays: singles or doubles with Jessica. Strong shot(s): drop shot or down the middle.

Glory plays: singles. Strong shot(s):

Haley (Co-captain) plays: doubles with Bernadette. Strong shot(s): corner shot.

Jessica plays: singles or doubles with Cierra. Strong shot(s): short serve, alley.

Madi plays: doubles with Melissa. Strong shot(s): serve return.

Malorie plays: doubles with Allison. Strong shot(s): top-spin ground stroke.

Melissa plays: doubles with Madi. Strong shot(s): net shot, alley.

Riley plays: singles. Strong shot(s): low ground stroke, baseline lobs.

Tanya plays: doubles with Alexis. Strong shot(s): cross court volleys.


	2. Chapter 2

**So sad! Tennis season ended this last Friday. My team has one last practice before we're done. I'm going to miss our team but the plus side to all of this is that I'll have more time to write.**

**Anyways, I don't own Prince of Tennis. ~Crystal**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Practice Hard**

"_Cierra volunteers!" Riley yells, pushing me forward._

"_Thanks Riley." I grabbed my racquet and took my position._

"_Ready?" asks Sadaharu_

"_Of course." _

He fed me a ball.

"Blue!" I hit the cone

"Yellow"

"Blue"

"Red"

"Red"

"Yellow"

"Blue" I watched in horror as my ball missed the cone by a hair.

Sadaharu came up to the net with a cup. I took it, sighed then plugged my nose and chugged it.  
Finished I handed my cup to Sadaharu and calmly walked back to the sidelines.

"Y-you drank it." Stuttered Takashi

"I have to agree with him" I gestured to Shusuki "It wasn't horrible."

"I can't believe you drank it." Riley patted me on the back.

"It's probably because I've been forced to drink milk mixed with mustard, cinnamon and green onions." I glared at Riley.

"Hey, it was truth or dare. You could have picked truth." Riley said defensively.

"Whose next?" called Gran

"Riley is!" I yelled back. She glared at me and I smirked.

She made it through quite a few balls before she mistook a color. Riley couldn't handle the drink and ended up chugging her whole water bottle. The rest of the girls went and all did well at the drill but only one other person could take the drink was Glory.

After everyone returned to the court Sadaharu started critiquing us.

"You all moved better than I expected. Kikumaru, you lost your grip when you hit the ball. A little weight training will strengthen those forearms. Shuichiro and Kaoru" I figured out that Kaoru was the one with the bandana "you guys are having trouble getting your racquets around the ball. And all of you clowns need to work on you quads and triceps."

"We don't even know where they are." The boys huffed.

I pointed to my thigh "Quad." And then the middle of my upper arm "and somewhere in here is the tricep."

"Someone pays attention to anatomy." Alexis commented but I just shrugged.

"Momoshiro, pull back your power a little and you'll increase your accuracy."

"Right." Momo gave him a thumbs up.

"Kunimitsu" who we figured out the captain "you didn't miss but you need flexibility and you're too serious."

All the boys and a hand full of the girls started laughing.

"Ryoma, drink two of these a day." Sadaharu held up two bottles of milk. "You can't make me grow, no matter how much milk I drink." He protested

"I wouldn't argue with him, it really does work." Kunimitsu said

"He sure is living proof of that." Agreed Gran.

"For the girls I would say, you" Sadaharu pointed to Berni

"Bernadette"

"Bernadette, you need to lighten up on power like Momoshiro, to get more accuracy. And you three" he gestured to Madi, Tanya and Malorie "need to work on your backhands. Riley needs to adjust her grip so follow through is easier." He gestured to Allison and Glory "You two as well."

"Alright." At least Riley was good at taking criticism.

"You" he turned to Haley "need to work on your triceps as well. And you two" he turned to Melissa and Jessica "need to work on your forearms. And lastly Cierra, you need to work on your slice so you have better aim."

"Got it."

"Let's get back to work. We'll add one more ankle weight." He started rummaging through his box.

"Hang on a second." Shusuki interrupted "Just add five."

"Huh?"

"Isn't that what your already using?" asked Oishi

"Seems like we'll get to five eventually." Momo added

"Even six would be okay." Ryoma was starting to brag.

"You're all too slow, think ten."

The mood changed instantly.

"That's not fair!" The boys started throwing balls at Sadaharu. "I didn't sign up for this!"

~~After Practice~~

"Cierra!" a high pitched voice called as we left the courts.

"Hmm?" I turned to see and aburn-brown head running towards me. "Hey Sakuna."

"You were great out there." She smiled

"Thanks, but why are you here?"

"I stayed to watch."

"Oh?" I thought for a second "Hey Jessica, that Ryoma guys a seventh grade right?"

"Yah, that's what Takashi told me."

"I see. So Sakuna, when did you meet Ryoma?" I ask

"Huh, what do you…..Hey! Why would you ask that?!"

"Haha. You're so obvious." Sakuna just blushed.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short. The next one will be longer! Promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gah! It feels so weird writing this 'casue our high school is hosting district matches tomorrow.  
Its only varsity that's playing though. My team doesn't compete in any tournaments which is sad because we had a great season. Oh well, I think I'll be watching tomorrow so I wouldn't expect any updates…**

**This one's going to be longer to make up for last chapter. Sorry 'bout that guys.**

**As usual, I do not own Prince of Tennis, there'd be more girls in it if I did. ~Crystal**

**Chapter 3- District matches, part 1**

The next two weeks after our arrival were fairly uneventful. There were no strange vegetable juices or crazy practices, we just worked hard. Us girls settled in and learned the ways of the team. The boys seemed to get used to us being around and we all eventually learned each other's names and such. None of the girls got to play a match against the guys but Grandma told us we'd get too eventually.

~~Day of the Districts, meeting outside the courts~~

"Do we have everyone?" asked Tezuka

"We've got all eight." Berni answered

"Let's go."

We made our way past other groups of teams on the way to registration. Most whispered as we passed by.

"_That's Seigaku"_

"_Yah, they're the number one seed this year"_

"_That's not surprising"_

"_What's surprising is that they have a girls group this year"_

"_That's true. They didn't have a girls group last year"_

I tried to ignore them; nothing good ever comes from listening to other peoples conversations.

After Tezuka and Berni turned in our registration we jogged to our assigned courts. Girls were up first.

"So Berni, what's the line up?" asked Riley

"We've got you, Riley, on first singles, Cierra on second singles, and Jessica on third singles. Alexis and Tanya will do second doubles and Haley and I have first doubles. Glory will back us up on the bench this round."

"Sweet. I get to play singles." I high fived Riley.

"You and Jessica may be playing doubles together in the next round though." Berni informed us.

"I figured as much." Sighed Jessica

"What? Do you not like playing with me?" I sniffled.

"No, I love playing with you. But I like singles more, the one on one is more fulfilling." Jessica explained

"I know." I smiled "I was just pulling your leg."

"Sometimes I think you should be an actor." Riley sighed

"Really? Never thought of doing that…"

"Girls focus. Your matched are starting soon." Gran clapped to get our attention.

"Alright. Warm ups. Stretch the left arm! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10! Switch!"

The boys sat on the sidelines as we prepped for our big debut.

When the other team arrived we greeted each other and the games began.

**(I'm going to fast forward through matches because they take FOREVER)**

Tanya and Alexis won two sets to one which was expected. They had been doubles partners since they started playing; they knew how to work with each other.

Berni and Haley didn't even give the other team a chance and won all three sets. There was a reason why these two were the top two on our team. They worked well together or solo.

Jessica lost her match by two points, one set to two.

Then I was up.

"Kick their butt for me will you?" asked Jessica

"Of course." I cracked my knuckles in anticipation.

"Cierra, watch your backhand. You tend to put too much spin on it." Gran warned

"Got it." I took my position on the court.

"Seigaku to serve."

I took a deep breath and tossed the ball into the air.

I came down on it with more power than I think I ever had before. The ball landed scarily close to the alley but it was still in. My opponent couldn't return it. "15-love"

I pulled out another ace "30-love"

And another "40-love"

I slammed down on the ball again. This time my opponent returned the serve but it was a simple lob shot. I came up to the net and killed it with an over head smash.

"Game to Seigaku"

I won my first set six games to love and my second set six games to one. I finished off my third set with a clean six games to love; she didn't score a single point on me in six games.

"Seigaku to advance."

"That was freaking amazing!" Jessica ran up and hugged me. "I've never seen you play like that before."

"I haven't either." I laughed

"How come you don't normally serve like that?" asked Riley, who was slightly calmer than Jessica.

"I honestly don't know. I've never been able to put that much power on it and still keep it in the service box."

"Riley you'd better watch out. You may have someone coming after your first singles spot." Warned Haley

"Cierra did you grow recently?" asked Gran

"Ummm… No, I don't think so, why?"

"It would make sense if you had. It would adjust your leverage and the height of where you're coming down on the ball." Sadaharu explained "It would increase your power a bit."

"Ohhh- okay…"

"Just make sure you do that in the next match okay?" Berni advised

"I'll try my best."

Since the whole team had to play, no matter if we already had enough wins to advance or not, Riley went up next and won two sets to one.

"That was a good game." Fuji told me as I passed him on the bench.

"Thanks."

"Do you normally play singles?"

"No. Jessica and I usually play doubles."

"Hmmm, maybe they should put you on singles more often."

"Maybe." I shrugged

"Fuji, come on, time to warm up!" Momo called him over.

"Good luck." I smiled "Though I doubt you'll need it."

"I don't mind a little bit of extra luck." And then he was gone.

Momo and Ryoma played in the second doubles match. Despite their horrible team work they won but Gran still punished them. Next up was the golden pair, Eiji and Oishi. They won of course. Even in the short two weeks we'd been around we knew that it was expected that they would win.  
Kaido was next in third singles. He won easily with his snake shot.  
Takashi followed in second singles and burned up his opponent.  
Last up was Fuji. His match seemed to be the fastest. I watched closely and was able to pick up on his strategic placement. He had his opponent on the ropes.

"That was great." I told Fuji as he came off the courts.

"Thanks, but I think your luck helped some."

"That's good to know. I'll remember to do the same before the next match." I couldn't help but smile.

The next matches flew by. Both boys and girls for Seigaku won five to zero.

"So, Grandma when's our final match?" I ask

"After the boys' finals."

"Alright." I put my racquet back in my bag. "I've got some time."

"Don't cool down too much." Gran warned

"I know." I told her before running off to grab food. I ate a quick snack and chugged down some more water.

About 10 minutes later I was walking back to the assigned courts. On the way I ran into Tezuka and Fuji.

"What were you two doing?"

"Oh, it's Cierra." I walked in front of them but turned around to face them.

"Yep, just little old me."

"You're a strange one." Tezuka muttered

"I prefer unique. Strange is a mean word."

"I agree with you." Fuji's smile got a little bigger.

"You're going to hurt yourself or run into someone walking like that." Tezuka warned

"I'll be fine." I sounded a little cheeky. "I have pretty good idea of where I'm going."

"Suit yourself."

"So what were you two doing?" I repeat my question.

"Walking around and checking out the other teams." Fuji answered

"Oh, and how are the other teams?"

"The skill level has risen since last year….look out, stair!"

My feet landed on air and I felt the world go into slow motion. I was falling backwards then Fuji grabbed my hand and pulled me up. Time sped up as I came back into an up-right position but Fuji may have used a bit too much force.

**What do you thinks gonna happen? I'm not telling :p If you have any ideas leave a review. If not please still leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gah! Where has the time gone?! Geez, can't believe it's been so long since I posted. I'm sooo sorry guys. Things just got busy and writing seemed to be pushed back a bit. It's gonna be hard writing about tennis when I haven't been on the court in 3 weeks. (Gosh, I miss tennis…) I'm gonna try my best though to get this right.**

**As usual I do not own Prince of Tennis. ~Crystal**

**Chapter 4- District Matches ****(part 2)**

"_The skill level has risen since last year….look out, stairs!"_

_My feet landed on air and I felt the world go into slow motion. I was falling backwards then Fuji grabbed my hand and pulled me up. Time sped up as I came back into an up-right position but Fuji may have used a bit too much force._

I felt my center of gravity shift forward and I soon found myself with my face plastered on Fuji's chest. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks as I realized what exactly my position was.  
In a jerky movement I pulled myself back and he slowly let go of my wrist.

"I told you that you would get hurt…" Tezuka started the 'I told you so' speech.

"I-I'm sorry Fuji. But thank y-you." I turned around immediately after, trying to hide my utter embarrassment and my blushing face, running off to nowhere in particular.

I neared a small green belt and decided to hide in the lush trees. When I finally stopped my feet I was leaning against a tree trunk. I slowly slid down the trunk, my hands covering my red face.

'Why am I blushing so much? I don't like the guy so why am I so embarrassed?' I asked myself. 'Maybe you do like him. You were happy when he complimented your match earlier and you think about him a lot.' Okay, now I'm talking back to myself, great. My subconscious was starting to get the better of me.

I sat for a few minutes, trying to calm myself down. I pulled at the grass and retied my shoes a few times.

'This is not the time to be thinking about liking Fuji. I'm in the middle of a tournament; I have to deal with this later.'

I stood up, determined and stared to make my way back to the courts. Or at least find my team.

I found both girls and guys by the fountain.

"There you are!" Glory shouted when she spotted me.

"What's up? I wasn't gone that long." I gave Riley a questioning look but she just shrugged.

"Where were you?" asks Tanya

"Bathroom." I lied

"Geez, we thought you had vanished. Keep better contact next time." Chides Glory.

"Sorry, left my cell in my racquet bag." Which Riley was holding for me. "Hey do we know finals match ups yet?" I tried to get the subject off me.

"Well we're playing some team whose name I can't even pronounce." Answers Tanya and all of us roll our eyes in response.

"The guys are playing some unseeded team called Fudomine." Continued Riley.

"Seigakus got nothing to worry about from these new kids. I tell you Seigakus gonna win." Insisted a 7th grader. He was one of the three that's always hanging around Ryoma and picking up balls at practice. I felt bad for the guy because he didn't notice that when he opened his mouth Fudomine walked up.

"Umm Horioh." One of his friends was trying to warn him.

"Come on! I'm on a roll right now. There's just no way on earth Seigakus gonna lose to those unseeded kids. No way."

"Hey Horioh" his friend tried again.

"What is it?" That's when he noticed that Fudomine was right there, the captain looking right at him.

I looked over the guys, currently there were 7 of them. They all looked like pretty tough guys, not overly confident to the point of bragging but they looked like they knew their own abilities. The captain caught my attention. I felt like I'd seen him somewhere before but I couldn't place it.

"Hey Riley." I whispered

"What?" she whispered back

"Do you recognize the captain?"

"No why?"

"I felt like I've seen him before."

"Cierra, we've been in Japan for like what, a month and a half? You've probably never met the guy before." She whisper yelled at me.

As we whispered the two teams were having a stare down.

"You're Tezuka from Seigaku right?" Fudomine's captain broke the silence first.

"That's correct."

"I'm Tachibana, the Fudomine captain." He held out his hand in greeting and Tezuka took it. "Let's have a good match."

"Good luck."

And with that, the seeming confrontation was over.

"Well, I'm for sure sticking around to watch the matches." Whistles Tanya and again the rest of us roll our eyes.

"Tanya, life is not about guys." Alexis scolds.

"But come on! Some of those guys were good looking! Who wouldn't want to watch them play?" she whines

"Got to admit, Tanya's right about this one." Agreed Glory

"But all of them except Tachibana are 8th graders." Reminds Jessica

"Seriously? Never mind." Tanya seems bipolar sometimes…

"You have a problem with 8th graders?" asks Momo. He towers over her, the tallest guy up against the shortest girl on the team.

"Not with you. Just most eight graders in general." She tries to smooth out the situation.

Kaido was glaring at her from a distance but wasn't exactly joining the argument.

"And why is that?" asks Momo, still angry.

"Long story that has to do with our old school." Riley interferes.

"Will tell you some other time." I say, trying to pull Tanya away so she can't cause any more trouble.

"Huh?" Momo looks dumbfounded as the whole team drags the unwilling Tanya away.

"Well that was strange." Comments Takashi

"Girls." Huffs Eiji.


End file.
